Remington Steele
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 94 | list_episodes = List of Remington Steele episodes }} Remington Steele is an American television series co-created by Robert Butler and Michael Gleason. The series, starring Stephanie Zimbalist and Pierce Brosnan, was produced by MTM Enterprises and first broadcast on the NBC network from 1982 to 1987. The series blended the genres of romantic comedy, drama, and detective procedural. Remington Steele is best known for launching the career of Pierce Brosnan, who later played James Bond in GoldenEye (1995), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Die Another Day (2002). Remington Steele's premise is that Laura Holt, a licensed private detective played by Stephanie Zimbalist, opened a detective agency under her own name but found potential clients refused to hire a woman, no matter how qualified. To solve the problem, Laura invents a fictitious male superior she names Remington Steele. Through a series of events in the first episode, "License to Steele," Pierce Brosnan's character, a former thief and con man (whose real name even he proves not to know, and is never revealed), assumes the identity of Remington Steele. Behind the scenes, a power struggle ensues between Laura and Steele as to who is really in charge, while the two carry on a casual romantic relationship. Cast *Stephanie Zimbalist as Laura Holt *Pierce Brosnan as Remington Steele *Doris Roberts as Mildred Krebs (from Season 3, recurring Season 2) *Janet DeMay as Bernice Foxe (Season 1) *James Read as Murphy Michaels (Season 1) *Jack Scalia as Tony Roselli (Season 5) Other recurring actors included: *Cassandra Harris (late wife of Pierce Brosnan) as Felicia, one of Steele's old flames (3 episodes), and Anna, a mysterious woman from Steele's past (1 episode). *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Daniel Chalmers, a charming con man who was Steele's mentor and surrogate father (revealed to be his biological father in the end) and whose real name was unknown. He died in the last episode, "Steeled With A Kiss, Part Two." *Beverly Garland as Abigail Holt, Laura's mother. *Gary Frank as Detective James Jarvis, a less than competent police detective who more often than not falsely accused the principal characters and their clients of murder. *Michael Constantine as George Edward Mulch, a business man with far-fetched ideas looking only for fame and fortune. *James Tolkan as Norman Keyes, an insurance investigator bent on proving Steele to be a fraud. He died in Season 5. *Blake Clark as Fred, the Chauffeur Guest stars included: *Louie Anderson, "Steele Spawning", Season 4 *Tom Baker "Hounded Steele" Season 2. *Thom Bray, "Signed, Steeled and Delivered", Season 1 *Delta Burke, "Altared Steele", Season 2 *Daniel Davis, "Gourmet Steele", season 3 *Geena Davis, "Steele in the Chips", Season 3 *Sarah Douglas, "Steele Hanging In There", Season 5 *Whitey Ford and Mickey Mantle, "Second Base Steele", Season 3 *Conrad Janis, "Stronger Than Steele", Season 3 *Jeffrey Jones, "A Steele at Any Price", Season 2 *Jane Kaczmarek, "Altared Steele", Season 2 *Dorothy Lamour, "Cast of Steele", Season 3 *John Larroquette, "Breath of Steele", season 3 *Rose Marie, "Steele in the Spotlight", Season 4 *A Martinez, "High Flying Steele", Season 2 *Virginia Mayo, "Cast of Steele", Season 3 *Beverlee McKinsey, "Vintage Steele", Season 1 *Lloyd Nolan, "Cast of Steele", Season 3 *Annie Potts, "Steele Crazy After All These Years", Season 1 *Paul Reiser, "A Good Night's Steele", Season 1 *Peter Scolari, "Steele Waters Run Deep", Season 1 *Jean Smart, "Steele in the Chips", Season 3 *Sharon Stone, "Steele Crazy After All These Years", Season 1 *Barry Van Dyke, "Steele Belted", Season 1 Episodes Significance and influence Remington Steele is best known for having launched the career of Pierce BrosnanMark Murphy and Frank Swertlow, "Why Would I Do a Poster? Would Robert De Niro?", TV Guide, June 9, 1984 and for serving as a forerunner of the similar, edgier series Moonlighting,''Robert J. Thompson, ''Television's Second Golden Age (New York: Continuum, 1996) 112-113. and was also an influential part of television history in its own right. Recent evaluations, in the wake of the show's full release on DVD, conclude that Steele was solidly crafted, well-acted and groundbreaking in its own way.Todd VanDerWerff, "Primer: 1980s Television Dramas", page 2, "In the Genre Trenches", A.V. Club, April 28, 2011 The A.V. Club; see also Cory Barker, "Test Pilot: File #20 Remington Steele", TV Surveillance blog, August 3, 2011, Tvsurveillance.com Other recent evaluations have also noted that series has aged better than some other series of its time and genre.Lucy Mangan, "Cable Girl", The Guardian (U.K.), August 11, 2008, The Guardian Innovations Remington Steele referenced film noir in the mystery storylines.Michael Gleason, "Comedy and Old Movies" special feature Remington Steele, season 1, disc 3 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2005), DVD It subverted 1970s detective show conventions by telling its stories from the point of view of an independent, professional woman.Michael Ryan, Sound on Sight magazine, October 26, 2011, Soundonsight.org At a time when hour-long series were serious and half-hour series were humorous, Steele incorporated multiple styles of comedy into the standard detective format.Michael Gleason and Jeff Melvoin audio commentary, "Diced Steele", Remington Steele, season 3, disc 3 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2006), DVD It pioneered the slowly evolving "will they or won't they" relationship arc that is now common to television drama of all genres.Noel Holston, "Sexual Tension Teases Stars and Viewers," Orlando Sentinel, February 9, 1986, Chicago TribuneKate Aurthur, "Do It Already," Slate.com, April 3, 2006, Slate Laura Holt as role model In an interview recorded in 2005 for a DVD special feature, Remington Steele co-creator Michael Gleason and star Stephanie Zimbalist discuss the large number of women who have approached them over the years to express their appreciation for the character of Laura Holt. Speaking of the women she meets, Zimbalist said "They are extraordinary women.... They are interesting. They do interesting things. They are smart. They're independent. They're sort of, what my character was – and I meet them all the time."Michael Gleason and Stephanie Zimbalist in "Steele Together", Remington Steele, season 2, disc 3 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2005), DVD, 5:52 – 7:12. Also in 2005, Robin Rauzi published an article in the Los Angeles Times saying that Laura Holt was her hero.Robin Rauzi, "Following in Her Fedora; A Laura Holt Fan Goes on Location, Sort of, With Her Hero", Los Angeles Times, September 8, 2005. In a subsequent interview Rauzi elaborated, saying that Laura "was one of the only examples of an unmarried modern career woman on TV that I could identify with at that time" and that Laura "didn’t seem that far away from who I was and who I could be." Rauzi concludes, "I’ve decided to stop being embarrassed to say Remington Steele changed my life. It did and for the better."Robin Rauzi in "Steele Fanatics", Remington Steele, season 4, disc 1 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2006), DVD, 3:15 – 4:20. Series history Development Remington Steele’s initial premise was conceived in 1969 by long-time television director Robert ButlerRobert Butler interview, chapter 7, Archive of American Television, January 14, 2004, Emmytvlegends.org as a series featuring a solo female private investigator. Butler pitched the idea to Grant Tinker before he was head of MTM, but Tinker felt the series was ahead of its time. In January 1980, following the success of several sitcoms featuring working women, including the groundbreaking Mary Tyler Moore Show, Butler and Tinker, now head of MTM, revived the concept.Steele Loved After All These Years: A Remington Steele Retrospective, Judith A. Moose (Bear Manor Media, 2007) 23, 43. MTM Vice President of Programming Stu Erwin felt Butler's concept was only "half a show" and suggested that Butler work with veteran writer Michael GleasonMichael Gleason IMDb to expand the premise. Imagining Holt’s fictional boss, Gleason proposed to Butler, “Wouldn’t it be great if he showed up and made her crazy?”Robert Butler, Stu Erwin, and Michael Gleason, “Making of Remington Steele Season One,” Remington Steele, season 1, disc 1 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2005), DVD, 0:17 – 1:52. In 1981, Gleason, Butler, Erwin and Tinker pitched the series to NBC, and were initially rejected by executives who failed to "get" the premise. Shortly thereafter, Tinker left MTM to become chairman of NBC, then the number three network, and subsequently a pilot was ordered.Michael Gleason, "Foreword" in Steele Loved After All These Years: A Remington Steele Retrospective, Judith A. Moose (Bear Manor Media, 2007) 16-17. Stephanie Zimbalist, an established actress with roles in several television movies, was approached for the role of Laura Holt. At first she turned the series down, not wishing to be tied down to one show, but had a late-night change of heart.Michael Leahy, "The Time: 5:30 A.M., Her Thought: 'I must be an Idiot'", TV Guide, November 20, 1982. Pierce Brosnan (best known then for his role in The Manions of America) auditioned for the role of Remington Steele, but was initially refused by NBC executives who were concerned that Brosnan was a relative unknown in America. MTM's Stu Erwin stood firm in a face to face meeting with NBC executive Brandon Tartikoff and Tartikoff relented.Steele Loved After All These Years: A Remington Steele Retrospective, Judith A. Moose (Bear Manor Media, 2007) 28. Originally, NBC asked for a pilot that imagined the series six months into its run, with the characters already working together in the detective agency. This pilot was produced in February and March 1982, and was eventually aired with revisions as "Tempered Steele." NBC had some concerns about audience confusion over this episode, but ultimately agreed to schedule the series for the 1982-83 season.Steele Loved After All These Years: A Remington Steele Retrospective, Judith A. Moose (Bear Manor Media, 2007) 29-30. NBC also asked for a premise pilot which told the story of how Laura Holt met the man who became Remington Steele. This second pilot, "License to Steele," became the first episode aired in the series.Michael Gleason audio commentary "License to Steele," Remington Steele, season 1, disc 1 (Beverly Hills: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 2005). and Stephanie Zimbalist in Remington Steele.]] Season 1 The first season included two recurring characters: Murphy Michaels, a detective, and rival for Laura's affections, played by James Read; and Bernice Foxe, the secretary-receptionist, played by Janet DeMay. Both Murphy and Bernice knew that Remington Steele was a fraud. Episodes in the first season set in motion the slow evolution of the romantic relationship between Laura and "Mr. Steele" (she never called him "Remington" in the course of the show's run) while revealing elements of the characters's backstory. The first season established the pattern where each episode made direct reference to an old movie (for example, The Maltese Falcon and The Thomas Crown Affair, which would be remade in 1999, with Pierce Brosnan in the lead role of Thomas Crown). Key episodes include "Thou Shalt Not Steele," which introduced Laura's mother and Felicia, a woman from Steele's past; "Sting of Steele," which introduced Daniel Chalmers (Efrem Zimbalist Jr., the real-life father of Stephanie) as Steele's former mentor; and "Vintage Steele," a fan favorite which focused on Laura's past.Susan Baskin, "Vintage Steele: An Episode She'd Written Had Become Something of a Classic", Los Angeles Times, August 27, 2006. Additionally, writer Joel Steiger won an Edgar Award from the Mystery Writers of America for his script for the first-season episode "In The Steele of the Night."Mystery Writers of America, Mysterywriters.org Remington Steele also received strong critical reviews in the first season, noting its intelligence and stylish sophistication.John J. O'Connor, "A Stylish Success", The New York Times, May 15, 1983. Season 2 At the end of season one, James Read made Michael Gleason aware that he was unhappy with the direction of his character.Michael Gleason, Doris Roberts audio commentary, "Diced Steele", Remington Steele, season 3, disc 3, DVD. Gleason released him from the series and also let Janet DeMay go, thinking that the detective/investigator and secretary characters could be combined into one character. Gleason originally wrote the replacement character, Mildred Krebs, as an attractive 35-year-old woman who was a rival for Steele's affections. Doris Roberts, an established character actress who had recently won an Emmy for a guest role on St. Elsewhere, asked to read for the part. Although Roberts was not the right age for the character Gleason originally conceived, she won him over with her audition. Gleason then changed the character of Mildred Krebs to reflect the casting.Michael Gleason, Doris Roberts, "Steele Mildred" special feature, Remington Steele, season 3, disc 2, DVD. NBC moved the series to Tuesday nights at 9pm following The A-Team, increasing its budget and prominence on the network schedule. The second season continued the slow evolution of the relationship between Laura and Steele, as he became a more competent detective. Key episodes include the two-hour season premiere, "Steele Away With Me", filmed on location in Mexico; "Red Holt Steele", a fan favorite dramatic episode in which Laura's house is destroyed in an explosion; and "Love Among the Steele", another fan favorite episode in which the agency acquires a 1936 Auburn Speedster, which was used symbolically in several subsequent episodes. Season 3 Remington Steele achieved its greatest ratings success in the third season, finishing the year in the top 25.Richard Corliss, "With class, smarts and luck, NBC has become the Cinderella network of '85", Time Magazine, March 4, 1985 Key third-season episodes included the premiere, "Steele At It", shot on location in Cannes; "Steele Your Heart Away", shot on location in Ireland; and "Maltese Steele", shot on location in Malta. The season also included "Steele Trying", set in San Francisco and featuring the songs of Tony Bennett, and "Diced Steele", filmed on location in Las Vegas. "Puzzled Steele" earned Doris Roberts an Emmy nomination for best supporting actress."Steele Trio" special feature, Remington Steele, season 3, disc 1, DVD The third season also included an episode, "Steele in the Chips", co-written by Stephanie Zimbalist and writing partner Robin Bernheim.Stephanie Zimbalist, Robin Bernheim, and Michael Gleason, "The Baking of Steele in the Chips" special feature, Remington Steele, season 3, disc 4, DVD. The final episode of the season ended with a cliffhanger as Laura and Steele seemed to be going their separate ways. Michael Gleason explained to the Los Angeles Times, "We want to pull the relationship apart and bring it back together again with a little bit different attitude."Lee Margulies, "Steele: He's Gone But Not Forgotten", Los Angeles Times May 10, 1985 Season 4 Season four was the final full season of the series. In the two-part season opener, "Steele Searching", filmed on location in London, Mildred Krebs learned of Steele's secret, changing the dynamics of the trio. Other key episodes, including "Forged Steele", "Steele in the Spotlight" and "Sensitive Steele", continued the slow evolution of the romantic relationship between the main characters. Facing a possible cancellation by NBC (whose fortunes had now changed to become the number one network) Gleason contrived a phony marriage between the characters in the final episode of season four, "Bonds of Steele", as an attempt to garner additional interest and provoke NBC to pick up the series for a fifth season.Michael Gleason, Jeff Melvoin audio commentary, "Bonds of Steele", Remington Steele season 4, disc 4, DVD. Proposals for season 5 Gleason originally wanted the characters to have a real marriage at the end of season four and had plans for how to change the series in season five to accommodate the change, but both Brosnan and Zimbalist rejected the idea.Michael Gleason audio commentary, "Diced Steele", Remington Steele season 3, disc 3, DVD. See also Michael Gleason interview in Sound + Vision, September 6, 2005, Soundandvisionmag.com Following that decision, Gleason pitched another concept for season five to NBC in May 1986, introducing a character named "Eddie" as a rival for Laura's affections.Michael Gleason papers in Steele Loved After All These Years: A Remington Steele Retrospective, Judith A. Moose (Bear Manor Media, 2007) 503-513. Brief cancellation The series was cancelled at the end of the 1985–86 television season, although it still had a 28% share of the audience in its time slot. According to Michael Gleason, Brandon Tartikoff's decision to give an early pick-up to the Stephen J. Cannell series Hunter left no room on the NBC schedule for Remington Steele.Michael Gleason audio commentary, "Bonds of Steele", Remington Steele, season 4, disc 4, DVD. Two months after the cancellation, NBC executive Warren Littlefield reversed the decision, responding to an outpouring of support from fans and a sharp upswing in the show's ratings during the summer of 1986.Stephen Farber, "'Remington Steele' Gets Reprieve", The New York Times, July 24, 1986 The cancellation and reversal affected film roles for Brosnan and Zimbalist, as both had received firm offers to do films in the interim. Albert R. "Cubby" Broccoli offered Brosnan the part of James Bond for the film The Living Daylights. Following NBC's reversal, Broccoli stated he did not want Bond to be identified with a current TV series, and instead gave the role to Timothy Dalton."Take This Job & Shove it", People Magazine, August 11, 1986 Brosnan finally became 007 in 1995, making his debut in the film Goldeneye.Kimberly Last, "Pierce Brosnan's Long and Winding Road To Bond", Goldeneye Magazine, Spring 1996, Klast.net Zimbalist had accepted the role of Officer Anne Lewis in the science-fiction movie RoboCop and was forced to pull out of that production, to be replaced by Nancy Allen.Alexandra Jacobs interview with Stephanie Zimbalist, "Actress Roles Over 40? 'It's a Big Fat Zero'", New York Observer, November 24, 2003, Observer.com Final season NBC reversed the cancellation, but did not slot a full twenty-two episode season into their schedule. The final abbreviated season consisted of six hours of made-for-TV films broadcast in early 1987, including installments filmed on location in Mexico, London, and Ireland. Jack Scalia joined the cast as a rival for Laura's affections.Lee Margulies, "'Remington Steele' To Return As Movie", Los Angeles Times, December 10, 1986 The circumstances surrounding Steele's birth as well as the identity of Steele's father are revealed in the final episode. The final scene of the series implied that Steele and Laura were about to consummate their relationship.Lee Margulies, "Love Will Find A Way On 'Remington Steele'", Los Angeles Times, August 29, 1986 Rumors of discord Although part of the show's appeal was the sexual tension between the main characters, in real life the production was dogged for years by rumors that its two leads did not get along. Brosnan and Zimbalist have admitted some level of personal conflict in press interviews during and since, attributing some of it to the stress of long working hours, while also maintaining that it did not damage their ability to work together.David Wallace, "Stephanie Zimbalist Interview", People Magazine, January 14, 1985. Whatever discord there may have been at the time of production, Brosnan and Zimbalist speak fondly of one another in more recent interviews, and are occasionally in touch.See Cheryl Johnson, "Stephanie Zimbalist gets her Weather Wish", Minneapolis Star Tribune, April 25, 2000, for an account of a 1999 reunion between Brosnan and Zimbalist. In an interview included on the DVD release of Season 1, Brosnan says they did get along and trusted one another professionally.Pierce Brosnan in "Remington and Laura" special feature, Remington Steele, season 1, disc 2, DVD. Brosnan also praises Zimbalist's acting on his official web site, saying that he would work with her again on the right project. Zimbalist returned the compliment in a 2011 interview with the New Jersey Star-Ledger, saying "Pierce Brosnan is a very sweet man."Peter Filichia interview with Stephanie Zimbalist, "The Subject Was Roses' preview: Dark 1960s drama is revived at George Street", New Jersey Star-Ledger, February 4, 2011, Nj.com Reboot projects Film: With the release of the series on DVD in 2005, Pierce Brosnan expressed interest in developing a Remington Steele feature film through his production company, Irish Dream Time,Rebecca Murray, "Pierce Brosnan Discusses 'The Matador' and his Upcoming Films," About.com but later stated on his web site that it is unlikely to be produced. Television: In October 2013 NBC announced plans to reboot the series as a half hour comedy.Jessica Gelt, "Remington Steele gets Reboot as a Comedy Courtesy NBC", Los Angeles Times, October 9, 2013, Los Angeles Times NBC's deal with 20th Century Fox has screenwriters and a director attached, but no cast is yet attached.Nellie Adreeva, "NBC to Reboot Remington Steele as a Comedy", Deadline Hollywood, October 9, 2013, Deadline.com DVD releases 20th Century Fox has released all five seasons of Remington Steele on DVD in Region 1 in four box sets. The Season 1 DVD inadvertently echoed an ongoing joke in the series in that Stephanie Zimbalist, who had top star billing when the show was on air, was initially omitted from all promotional material connected with its release, as well as the DVD box itself, as Fox Video chose to promote Pierce Brosnan as the sole star. Subsequently, a sticker saying "Also starring Stephanie Zimbalist" was added to the packaging as an afterthought. This omission was corrected with the release of the second season which gave Zimbalist star billing with her photograph appearing on the box. Additionally, Zimbalist is featured on the behind-the-scenes featurettes contained therein. The first season boxed set also has a picture of Doris Roberts on the back cover, even though she didn't join the show until the second season. Season 1 has also been released in Region 2 & 4. Syndication After a nearly two decade absence from local syndication, the series returned to broadcast TV and was seen from September 3 to December 31, 2012 on MeTV, and has resumed for September 2013. It is also currently airing on Family Net. Reruns have previously aired on A&E from 1995 to 1997 and again on PAX (now Ion Television) from 2000 to 2001. It has also aired in India on Star Plus in early 1990s to March 31, 1993. Production notes * Every episode title has the word "Steele" in it. * At the end of every episode, the MTM kitten "Mimsie" has an animated deerstalker's cap on its head and a meerschaum pipe in its mouth, a la Sherlock Holmes. The pipe falls from the kitten's mouth and bounces twice on the bottom of the screen as it meows. References External links * * *Remington Steele Shrine *Remington Steele Fan Page *Remington Steele episode transcripts *Pierce Brosnan website *Stephanie Zimbalist website Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:1980s American television series Category:American mystery television series Category:NBC network shows Category:American crime television series Category:Edgar Award-winning works Category:Television series revived after cancellation Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:Television series by MTM Enterprises Category:1982 television series debuts Category:1987 television series endings